We Rise or Fall
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: TFP. Megatron finally gets his victory. Hints of slash. Oneshot.


**We Rise or Fall**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Megatron/Optimus if ya squint hard enough.. (TFP verse)

**Warnings**: Gore/blood, violence, character death, tiiiiny hint of slash

**~OoO~**

The clouds darkened as bright, white-yellow lightning crackled in the sky, accompanied with a deep, low rumble.

The battlefield was filled with nothing but darkened, dead frames, all of them cracked and burnt to crisp and some of them had their armor shot off, revealing their protoform skin underneath. But each and everyone of these frames had dull blue energon blood splattered on them and puddles of the said liquid were onto the ground.

It was merely a work of art in Megatron's optic as he gazed around his surroundings with pride.

He couldn't believe it...he had finally won. After all those vorns...after so many vorns of fighting, killing off bot after bot, mech after mech and femme after femme...Megatron had finally won. His vorns as a gladiator over at Kaon had truly paid off well and with such pleasing results.

The silver warlord's thoughts were interrupted when he heard something scraping against the ground and it caused him to look down.

The sight he laid his crimson optics with caused him to grin wickedly.

The once proud and strong Prime was now crumbled into pieces. His lower part of his frame from the waist down had been torn apart, leaving only crackling, sparkling cables, wires and cords sticking out from beneath him. Without his legs, the Prime was only able to move by pulling himself against the ground with one of his arms.

His usual bright red and blue paintjob was dull and dented, covered with numerous of scratches all over him. One of the audio fins on his helm was snipped apart, leaving him partially deaf and the crest on his forehelm was bent at a strange angle.

And when Optimus looked at him, face to face...oh, how it just made the silver mech smile even more...

The fallen Prime's facemask had been ripped apart, leaving only half of his faceplates covered and the usual strong glow in his optics was forever gone, leaving his blue optics dull. If you were to look closer, you'd be able to see that their both crackled and one of them were a bit darker than the other.

He was just a hopeless mess...a _beautiful_, hopeless, trembling mess, Megatron mused, the sinister smile still plastered on his faceplates as he moved a little closer to the mech. But it was a shame that the red and blue mech had very little time left...

Optimus was about to speak but then he suddenly coughed weakly a few times, small drops of his energon blood splattered to the ground. When the Prime looked up, Megatron could see a single drop of the blue liquid slithering down from his lipplates, totally oblivious to the Prime.

Megatron leaned down to Optimus' level and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at him in the optics.

"Look at you, Prime," He sneered as he studied him. "You're nothing but a broken mess...but at least you'll be matching the rest of your soldiers..."

"...along with yours..." Optimus croaked out, his vocalizer filled with static as he felt his spark beginning to flutter and flicker weakly with each passing click. "And so will you..."

That caused the silver warlord to chuckle deeply.

"Me? Oh, come now, Prime. Don't be so foolish." Using his thumb, the silver warlord wiped away the small blue drop from the Prime's chin."With the condition you're in, you can't do anything to me, now. Not anymore." Megatron said.

_Not anymore..._the exact words he wanted to say to the Prime after so long...

The silver mech snatched his servo away, Optimus' helm falling to the ground with a loud CLANK! which only caused him to cough again, only more violently this time and with more energon blood being forced out of his vents.

Once more, the red and blue mech looked up at his enemy again, trying to lift himself up with his arms and he noticed that Megatron had his own arm raised up, his blade ou, unsheathed.

"Now it is_ I_ who rises above you...and you...who has fallen, my dear _Orion_..."

Those were the last words Optimus heard from the silver warlord before Megatron quickly swiped his arm down to him, his metallic sword slicing his helm right off...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: __I wanted to write something...different, for once, something dark/a bit gore-y...basically, something that would make me sad. It could've been better, especially the ending, not really proud of it. But then again, I'm just practicing, I suppose, so of course it's gonna turn out a bit bad *shrugs*_

_Anyway...hope ya'll liked this, though! C:_


End file.
